Ladies, First
by VanitasFajitas
Summary: This is a collection of Male Death Note Character x Reader, 400-word drabbles, that includes L x Reader, Near x Reader, Mello x Reader, Matt x Reader, Mikami x Reader, BB x Reader, Matsuda x Reader, and Light x Reader drabbles. I will gladly take suggestions, the only rule being no lemons. *For the ladies ;)...(including myself)* Reviews, please.
1. Close to the Heart (Near x Reader)

**Author's Note: I have decided to write a collection of (Death Note Male Character) x Reader drabbles, each 400 words, mainly as writing exercises, and for fun. This first drabble will be Near x Reader, but these drabbles will not be written in the second-person point of view, as that goes against the regulations of the site. I'm planning to do one for most of the male Death Note characters, but I will only do a Light Yagami drabble if someone suggests it! Enjoy :)**

The (color) haired girl takes a few, slow steps outside, her knees trembling all the while. In her widened eyes, all of the fear and unknowing of a lost little girl is plain to see. On the porch, she watches the snowflakes flutter throughout the cold, morning air, waiting for something. For something to happen.

It's been five days since her release from the hospital. The bed in her room is familiar and comfortable, but it is no different from that hard old bed at the hospital. Why, one may ask? Because, like the hospital bed, her own bed is…_lonely_.

In the process of readjusting to roaming the empty halls of her home, the snowfall today is sure to do her some good. Reluctantly, she ghosts two fingers over the center of her chest. The magnificence of nature is something one should keep close to the heart.

The look in her eyes remains distant from all that surrounds her, the light of the sun not reaching them in the least. The warmth of the light reaches out to comfort her, but she cannot help but push it away. Alone. She has been, or _felt _alone for _so_ long.

She narrows her eyes when she notices a figure in the distance, just beneath her favorite tree. The branches of this tree are, of course, ornamented in snow. From what she can see, the object below the tree is a large _pile_ of snow.

But, _wait_…

She walks from her porch and closer to the tree. She has no shoes on, but is not bothered by the wetness of the snow seeping through her socks.

Within moments, she realizes that this mysterious shape is a human. And this realization brings a minuscule smile to grace her lips.

The person sitting under the tree looks to be something of an angel, as not only is he dressed in pure white, but the curly locks of hair atop his head are, in fact, that _same_ snow white.

"Near." she whispers to her dear friend, seeing him again for the first time in as long as two years. Expression blank, as usual, Near turns her way only to see her eyes watering with dependence.

"(name), my love, let us go inside. You don't want to get frostbite." Near says softly, looking at her soaked feet. Out of ecstasy, her heart skips a beat. '_My love'_?


	2. Genuine Chocolate (Mello x Reader)

(Name) snatches Mello's chocolate bar from his hand. He narrows his eyes at her, emitting an agitated groan.

"Give it back." he demands. (Name) suppresses a tiny smirk that she feels coming on.

"You're not eating this, today." she tells him, jumping back when he attempts to grab it from her.

"And _why_?" he growls. Still, she feels a tingle threaten to raise both corners of her lips.

"Soon, my reasons will be clear." (name) tells him, sauntering off to the kitchen, Mello's eyes following every step of her unusually energetic form. It is a mere moment before she returns, with a silver tray in hand. He licks his lips at the scent of fresh chocolate that instantaneously fills the room, delighting his sense of smell, teasing his sense of taste. It is a rich, chocolate cake, topped with creamy frosting for which the flavor was none other than…_chocolate_.

"I see. That's what you've been up to." says Mello, a satisfied look on his face as he watches her set the table for the two of them. (Name) sets the tray down below them and sits beside him, eager to share this warm delicacy with her blonde friend. It has already been cut into neat squares, so it's ready to be taken out, distributed onto their plates, and devoured.

(Name) uses her knife to get a slice of cake out for her, and gently lowers it onto her plate. She does the same for Mello, and then immediately picks up her fork and dives into an indulgence of sweet, chocolate goodness. Prideful, he waits until she is not watching him to take a bite of her cake.

The taste of it dances upon the taste buds of his tongue in a spontaneous delightfulness the moment the cake comes in contact with his mouth. Mello actually widens his eyes in awe, while swallowing his first bite.

"How was it?" she asks. There is an interlude of silence.

"It was incredible." Mello answers. (Name) gasps in disbelief as her face lights up. As odd as it is, Mello takes note of how very beautiful she looks right now.

"You know what could taste even better?" he asks, spreading chocolate frosting over his lips. Without giving her time to answer, he brings her into a kiss, the frosting on his lips basically an invitation for her to explore his mouth. (Name) is speechless.


	3. Remembrance (L x Reader)

(Name) feels long, spiderlike fingers press against her stomach ever so gently as something sweet and soft touches her lips. She leans into the unexpected touch of this man and strokes his narrow cheekbones with the tips of her fingers in content. (Name) never predicted that this day would bless her with such a beautiful moment. A kiss with L…

L has never been in a relationship before, but he is very skilled at blissfully carrying out each affectionate gesture.

Eyes closed, he breaks away. Looking concerned, L brushes those wonderful fingers over (name)'s cheeks, in a caress that sends shivers down her spine. At first, she is unsure why, until she notices something odd.

She is trembling.

Quite a bit, too.

"(Name), is something wrong?" asks L. She inhales deeply before answering.

"Why are you offering me your love? Has something happened?" (name) asks, stroking parts of his unkempt, raven hair. He sighs. He would normally nibble lightly on his thumb, but one hand is entwined with hers, and the other is cupped around her cheek.

"(Name)…" he begins, watching her eyes widen. "Tomorrow, I will die." L says. Her mouth parts open as she feels the most bizarre pang attack her heart's center. Could this be true?

If so, how would L know that tomorrow was his final day?

She knows that questioning it is useless. L is never incorrect.

Tears form around her eyes, clouding the short bottom lashes. (Name) throws her arms around L and presses her ear to his chest, listening to the even rhythms of his heart.

"Love…is this really true?" she asks.

"Yes." he says bluntly, petting her head to try and calm her nerves. She looks up at him with pitiable eyes, as his are wide and almost _afraid_ looking. Holding him as tightly as her strength will allow, (name) feels his pale, slender arms slip around her body and hold her, as well. Her tears spill quietly onto his shirt collar.

"Today is the last you will see of me." he whispers.

"L, why couldn't we have uncovered these feelings earlier?" (name) asks not precisely him, but more of herself. Her voice cracks at the end of every other word.

"On the contrary, you will have _this_ moment to remember me by, and not nothing." L tells her, soon to give her a goodbye kiss never to fade from her senses.


	4. Stress Reliever (Mikami x Reader)

(Name) hears her front door open and whips her head around. _He_ is home; the prosecutor, her lover, _Teru Mikami_.

She calms herself before going to the living room, not wanting to seem too desperate.

"Teru, I'm glad you're home." (name) greets warmly, standing just in front of the couch. _Carefully_, he sets his briefcase aside, approaches her, and then gives her a 'hello' kiss.

"I am also glad." says the prosecutor, going to his room. It's odd. Normally, he either goes straight to his home office after work, or spends time with (name), telling her about his experiences of the day. Before disappearing in the hallway, he says,

"I'll be resting for awhile."

(Name) bites her lip out of curiosity. His day, most likely, _wasn't_ easy. Should she _follow_ him to his room, or would that only be a nuisance? She trusts her instincts and makes her way to Teru's bedroom.

When she peers through the cracked door, she can see him sitting up in bed; shirt, jacket, and tie discarded, and a vacant look in his eyes.

"Teru, what's the matter?" (name) asks. Slowly, he turns his head in her direction.

"It's nothing. It…it has been a long day, (name)." Teru tells her, sighing softly. She takes a step inside, requesting approval of her entry.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hate seeing you stressed." she replies, taking another step forth. There is a pause.

"(Name), I will require some alone time." She puts this under consideration.

"Teru, being with those you care about is key to calming the nerves. How about you let me try and relieve some of your stress, and if I fail, I will gladly leave." (name) suggests.

"Okay." he agrees.

She immediately strides over to him and kneels beside him.

"Lie down." croons (name), and he obliges. She kneads his shoulders with soft hands, melting his tension, replacing it with a heated feeling. His head lazily tilts backward, and after a couple of minutes, she moves on to his chest, lulling his eyes closed in relaxation. Once she begins massaging his abdomen, she hears him moan in gratitude of this heavenly remedy. Her hands work magic with Teru's worries as when she finishes, at last, he is nearly asleep. Before drifting off, he says one thing.

"Thank you, (name), that is just what I needed."

She smiles, kissing the top of his head.


	5. Old Game, New Love? (Matt x Reader)

(Name) sits on the floor beside Matt as he selects the video game settings for the two of them. They are preparing to have a _Super_ _Mario Kart_ war!

"It's amazing that this old Super Nintendo still works." she remarks, ghosting her thumbs over the controller's four main buttons.

"Find yourself the right adapter, and it's good as new." he says. He is not smoking, today, because (name) is asthmatic. The corner of his lip twitches upward in yearning for the hook of nicotine. Hopefully, this old video game will help keep his mind off of it.

As the countdown for the video game race begins, Matt flashes her a smile, no, a _grin_, almost _cocky_, at that. Holding the acceleration button and getting a head start, his/Mario's car zips off into third place, as (name)'s/Yoshi's car is stuck in the dust for a short moment. After gradually getting back on track and ahead of several cars, she excitedly leans forward when she gets a power boost, and her car zooms past Matt's. That is, until he hits her with a red turtle shell…

"You're gonna pay for that!" (name) exclaims. Once Yoshi's car stops spinning, she is able to move again, but not quite as she had hoped. A recurring creature in the Mario games has a "WRONG WAY" sign hanging from its cloud, only on her bottom screen. This is followed by Matt's brief and mocking laughter.

"You know, kiddo, that's hinting that you need to turn around." he teases.

"I know, I know! I was getting to that!" she defends, her voice overpowering the sound of his dying laughter. When (name) uses the buttons to turn Yoshi's car around, she feels a bit anxious about losing to Matt and his virtually-spawn pride, hence, she jerks back quite a bit. The two of them groan in annoyance as the video game disappears from the screen, leaving the annoying fuzz to substitute.

"(Name)…you jerked the Nintendo out." says Matt. Embarrassed, she casts her eyes down. Too quickly for comprehension, (name) feels his arm around her shoulder and gasps lightly.

"M-Matt, what are you doing?"

"No game, but I'm sure we can find something _better_ to do, right?" he asks, giving her a wink. (Name) decides to play along, bringing her lips to his earlobe.

"What are you two idiots doing?" asks someone familiar.

"Mello?"

Well, _that_ kills the mood.


	6. Why Are We? (Beyond Birthday x Reader)

"(Name) belongs to B, so she must _not_ belong to L!" Beyond Birthday says in a tone that almost _sings_, petting the girl who is tied to the leather chair on her head.

"Mmhmm…mmmfmmm…" she calmly agrees, although, her mouth is taped.

"I'm sorry, _I couldn't hear you_!" he exclaims, almost sardonically, but not quite, putting a hand beside his ear.

"Mmfmmffmm." (name) blurts, with tone that implies 'never mind'. A wicked grin spreads across Beyond's jam-smeared face, and he laughs to himself; darkly, hyena-like. He takes another look at her, lying against that chair, tied (seemingly) against her will, and his expression fills with mock sympathy.

Beyond learns forward and rips the tape from her mouth, and her eyes water. Before she has a chance to speak to him, he smashes his lips with hers. While he is kissing (name), her eyes widen. She is sickened when realizing that his face and lips are not covered in strawberry jam, at all. Not with _that_ salty, unclean taste…

As he slips his tongue into her mouth, (name) tries her best not to gag. The taste of the blood, itself, doesn't bother her, but it's the thought of tasting the blood from one of his _murder victims_ that sends her stomach to the floor.

Sometimes, she does feel that it would be better for her to get away, to break free from a love life with this murderous, insane man. What is keeping her from finding a way to escape? Certainly not fear that he'll catch her and do something terrible to her.

Something inside of her, somehow, feels as if she _needs_ Beyond Birthday and his ways, or better yet, that _he_ needs _her_.

Clearly, she hasn't been helping him mentally, as he merely uses her for his "games", but _does_ a frightened and loving girl give him something that's key? The terrified look in her eyes, she knows, will only urge on his excitement, particularly to bring that same kind of fear upon others. She has him addicted to victim's fear.

(Name) almost doesn't notice that he has broken the kiss. He has been staring at her for the past minute, waiting for any kind of response.

"Beyond…I love you." is all she has to say. He is disappointed.

"And I you, do I not?" he asks. They'll remain unable to figure out what kind of love this is.


	7. Goddess of Yearn (Light x Reader)

**Author's Note: This one is for Ebony Wishes (and other female readers who are in love with/attracted to him.) Despite how much I despise Light, this was actually quite fun to write (heh heh...rhyme). I'll probably even do another Light drabble, not too long from now. I am running out of guys, so once I have, I will do more drabbles for male characters that I have already done. Read on. PS: Thank you to both of you for the lovely reviews :)  
**

"Light…you are Kira…" (name) murmurs to herself, gazing up at him.

"Yes." he responds, biting back words that may come off as threats if (name) were to oppose this, solemn embers of evil glowing darkly behind his brown irises.

"Oh, Light…" she says weakly, placing a hand on his shoulder with hesitation. Light watches and waits before asking or telling her anything; the signs she has been showing still aren't enough for him to accurately fathom how she truly feels about this.

(Name) stands on her toes and grips his other shoulder for balance. She kisses Light in a clumsy, unconfident manner that he finds rather cute; in fact, if his lips weren't occupied at the time, he's sure that he would be smirking wider than the Grinch, himself.

It is Light who puts this moment to an end. He leans his forehead against hers, and as if he had rehearsed this for a role, says,

"(Name), it would be my _honor_ for you to be the goddess of Kira's ideal world."

That word, "_goddess_", she needs to hear him address her with it, again. There has never been a man in her life who could or even _wanted _to make her feel like a goddess. A tear escapes her eye… This is all a little cheesy.

"Yes…yes, Light." (name) tells him, as that strange want for him returns. Scratch that; it never left.

"Excellent. We'll rule this world, together." says Light. He takes her in his arms with force and backs them up until she is against the wall. Kissing her. With lustfulness. With dominance.

"Light…" she pants between one passion-fueled touching of the lips.

"(Name)…is there something that you want? Simply ask, and I'll give it to you." he offers, trailing his fingers from her waist to her hips. She feels a shiver race throughout her spine.

"T-tell me that I am your goddess…" she whispers.

"What was that?" he asks, clearly pretending that he did not hear just for the art of teasing her.

"Please, Light, I must _hear_ it spill from your lips." (name) says with growing impatience, almost attempting to sound seductive.

"You are _Kira's_ goddess, (name), therefore…"

"_Kira_, tell me that I am your goddess!" she interrupts, not wanting to wait another second.

His phone rings, and it's the task force's disguised emergency line. (Name) sighs with disappointment, watching Light walk out the door.


	8. Valentines' Day (Matsuda x Reader)

**Author's Note: Well, Matsuda was the last guy, so after this, begins the repeats. I considered having him use his alias surname in the letter, but have decided that "you" simply knew Matsuda before he was even given the alias. *sighs* if only the other characters of Death Note would be kinder to poor, sweet Matsuda...**

Today is Valentines' Day, and as usual, (name) is sitting on her couch, eating spoonfuls of peanut butter and reading a stimulating novel. It's quite the pleasant time-eater, but she still would rather be spending this occasion _with_ someone.

(Name) stands from the sofa when she hears a car slow by her house, observing what she can see through the blinds of the window that is just a few feet from where she is. The mailman is here.

Leaving her book open and against the couch to save her place, she speeds to her door, opens it, and trots along to the mailbox outside. She is still in her Sesame Street pajamas, but no is around to witness.

When she opens the mailbox, only one envelope is inside. (Name) reaches, grabs it, and returns to inside of the house. She closes the door behind her, takes a seat back on the couch, and hoping that her paycheck came through, rips open the envelope.

She examines the contents _of_ the envelope.

It most certainly is _not_ a paycheck, nor is this something that she expected.

It's a store-bought card, the color of a deep red. That same deep red falls upon her cheeks when she opens the letter to see what it is.

A valentine.

(Name) takes a breath and begins reading,

"_We are sorry to inform you that you will be taken in for questioning. You're so cute, it breaks the law!" _(Name) smiles to herself. That is the single corniest pick-up line that she has ever heard, and it's giving her an idea of who this valentine is from. She continues to read.

"_For one thing, sorry about this thoughtless, Wal-Mart piece of crap. I was TOTALLY gonna make you one, myself, but I procrastinated! Never mind that, though. Ever since the first day of February, this year, I just couldn't get my mind off of you. You're the most beautiful and intelligent woman on Earth, and I've have yet to meet someone with a better heart than you!_

_Happy Valentines' Day, will you be mine?_

_-Matsuda"_

(Name) puts the letter away safely, places a bookmark in her novel, and puts it back in the bookshelf. _Matsuda, that sweetie. I need to call him, now. _Thinking about the last line of that letter, and dialing his number, she smiles, again,

**_I_** _know someone with a better heart than me._


	9. Panic Attack (Near x Reader)

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long absence! The first week without any new updates, I was in Florida with the family, and the following couple weeks was simply laziness. I'm back working on more drabbles!**

(Name) sits with Near as he hangs a red ornament on a Christmas tree. He doesn't have much of anything else to do. The two simply continue to hang decorations evenly, but (name) has most of her focus set on his snowy tresses.

For the most part, they say nothing. Near has nothing _to_ say, and while (name) isn't terrible at starting up topics, striking up new conversation with _Near_ is a horse of a different color. She merely sighs in consideration of the future. He, on the other hand, gets busy with lodging a candy cane between two branches. (Name) raises her eyebrow. Of course he knows better to just hang the candy cane the _traditional _way…it must be a quirk….to work off stress or confusion, perhaps? To her surprise, the candy cane stays in its precariously set place, and doesn't fall to the ground with an inaudible 'plop', or swing upside down so that it is in fact hanging correctly as (name) expected.

She slightly loses fascination with his hair and begins to speculate his face. His cheeks are framed with white locks, one of them of which he is twirling around one index finger. Within the dimly lit room, in the midst of the surveillance screen light…his skin is practically illuminated. It takes very much for her not to reach out and brush her calloused fingers against his cheeks, over his lips, through his hair. (Name) began to feel as if she were in the presence of an angel.

"(Name)…" Near begins, ornamenting a tree branch with an 'L' decoration. Her eye twitches at the sound of the soft word passing his lips.

"Y-yes?" she asks. Speaking feels strange by this point.

"Please, stop staring at me so intently. It discourages conversation."

_How did he know? _Is it that obvious? Heat burns in her cheeks.

"Y-y-you can't b-be so con-fi-dent…" she stutters. _I hope I don't have another panic attack. I shouldn't, since he didn't say anything mean or bitter. _Near turns to her with a slightly softer expression. Even with effort, it could take years for that glare of his to fade away.

"(Name), if you're feeling overanxious, Lidner can take you to your room in the building." says Near. Her thoughts form into a vagueness as the air closes in on her.

"Anything it may be, tell me."

"Someone hold m-my hand….white h-haired…helps, it d-does…."


	10. Novel Dreams (L x Reader)

(Name) sits on a couch near her young cousin, lying down against a pillow and listening to her cousin read a romance novel aloud. From time to time, (name) quirks her eyebrow upward, because she can't believe how _corny_ the book is. _How could anyone stand to read something like that? It's not even literature! _

She supposes that she should just focus on the nap she's been trying to take. That should do some good. She's already been falling asleep for the past few minutes.

In little time, the sounds of her cousin's reading voice becomes fainter, and her eyelids begin drooping shut. No _harm_ in some sleep during the day every, even though she knows it will make her feel like a zombie once she wakes. (Name) lets herself drift into the realm of dreams…

_The salty waters of the ocean tumble over one another violently, leaving foam to break over the rocks on the shore. (Name) would love to feel that water dancing upon her bare toes, right now._

_ The night is stormy and dark, but she has no fear. Not at all, once she sees a figure standing in the midst of those waves. The figure has black hair that is dripping wet and matted against his face, and the blue pants that he is wearing don't seem at all like they're weighing him down in the water. He has no shirt, and he has red tennis shoes on his hands. He flips both shoes off and discards them into the seawater._

_ L reaches a hand out, beckoning for (name) to follow him to the ocean. He is a great distance away, but when he speaks, his voice is loud and clear._

_ "Won't you join me, Misa?" (Name) doesn't seem to even think about the fact that her name isn't Misa. Within a second, she appears in his arms, the waves still roaring around them. _

_ As he pulls her face closer, water from his hair drips onto her face and streaks down not very far. She glances down at herself for just a second and sees that she is suddenly dressed as the model, Misa Amane. It doesn't matter to her, though. _

_ Rain pours down on them, and L only _brushes_ his lips against hers repeatedly, trailing his long fingers up and down her arms slowly. He croons, "I desire you" into her ear and…_

"You awake?"


	11. Escape (Mello x Reader)

**Author's Note:** **To make up for all of the missed time, I will sometimes post two a day, again. **

**I would also like to reply to Exploding albino potato: Please leave a real review if you do not like the story. Explain why you don't like it, as to you were provoked to write a negative review. "Why do people like these?" tells me nothing, and helps neither one of us in any way. Do you not like my writing? Did I get their characters incorrect? Please say so, and give constructive criticism. If your only reason is because you don't like x Reader stories, the only thing I have to say is, why would you even come to this story in the first place? If you do not like these kinds of stories, stay away from them. Simple as that. Please keep this in mind.**

(Name) fastens her helmet and listens to the loud crank of Mello's motorcycle. Even through the dark tint of his helmet, she can see the grin that he flashes her. Anticipation bubbles within her stomach when Mello gets on. The sight of him in his motorcycle attire is enough to almost make her laugh out loud. The boy is so thin; he can't very well pull off the "tough motorcycle guy" look.

"That's quite a sexy look for you, Mello." (name) says, partly retorting, and partly complimenting. He skillfully ignores. She climbs on the vehicle, and he assists her when she almost falls off. Over the preparatory growls of the motorcycle, (name) fastens her arms around him tightly. Mello's eye twitches when he feels that her arms squeezing him like this is getting him excited. Ah, well. At least she can't feel that, since she's behind him.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yes." (name) confirms. And so, Mello drives off. Instantly the hair that she didn't think to put up is blowing behind her, but rather, it's a good feeling. The bright stars in the midst of navy blue skies and the city lights all blur around them as he drives. A glare of the various lights around them dances across the top of Mello's shiny, black helmet in a pattern. (Name) sets her focus on that reflected light.

Something about him now, to her, seems _different_. He isn't like his usual self during the day. He seems…at peace. If it was only because he was with her, this wouldn't be the first time she had sensed this calmness in Mello. It must be the motorcycle ride. A temporary escape, a way to get away from the worries and the pain, to lose yourself in thought. Of course, the only way she, herself, could be understanding that so quickly…would be because _she_ is having that experience. Right now, with Mello.

A peaceful retreat into a mental world is enough to warm your troubles if even just for the moment. It could never grant true happiness or safety, but again, if even just for the moment…

Mello; the beautifully misunderstood boy who was her first true friend in life, now a man. Being a man means he will have even deeper and more frightening troubles. He_ found_ his break.

"We should do this more often!" he shouts over the loud motorcycle. (Name) smiles.


End file.
